Suffocation
by dr100
Summary: Centuries ago, a war broke out on a planet defined by its gold. This world was known to the invaders as Voga. Now, back to where they first started, the Vogan race can live in peace and tranquility, but for how much longer until an invasion breaks out?
1. Chapter 1: Young Vogan

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter One: Young Vogan

* * *

_"Once upon a time, on a planet drifting solely on its own, in its own well balanced orbit, a family of three lived and maintained peaceful lives."_

Being cut off from the rest of the universe was hard, and was never something considered by the rulers of their world.

"Picking up from where I left off," remarked an aging, worn out alien, with long, overgrown hair, his long, wrinkly face glowing in the eyes of his son.

Octavian sat upright in his cave bed. His father, Montrose, was reading him a goodnight story, one he promised would send his son to sleep.

Montrose enjoyed thrilling his little Vogan. In the old days, when Octavian was just a baby in arms, Montrose would sing to him. At times, that was when he was most silent, somehow aware of how daddy didn't have to really try.

Now, at six years old, Octavian was, like his younger self, still very much enthralled by what not only his father, but family had to offer him.

Whilst telling the tale of how Montrose's forefathers fought of an invasion by the deadly Cybermen, deep in the mind of the storyteller burned an evil truth, one of which Montrose had kept from his family well.

As he recalled the night he heard gunfire and cries for help, he looked upon his son, sat in his bed opposite him, as if he saw himself almost in his son's position. He saw through his son's physical expressions how vulnerable he was, at the age when he first stumbled upon the lone Cyberman stalking the cave caved in walls.

Montrose remembered how frightened he had been, at Octavian's age, to have come across a monster.

"Dad," said Octavian, yanking his father's clothes, trying to raise his attention.

Montrose shook his head, snapping out of his crazy mood. He looked upon his son, his eyes fresh, and his mannerisms odd.

"You were saying…" added Octavian, a little hesitant, his father seeming a little tired, or perhaps such memories evoked mental stress, pain, and strange emotions.

"Oh was I? Then I conclude, and wish you a goodnight," he replied, a little lost in his own story.

_"The end?"_ pondered Octavian.

He watched as his father left his bedside, tripping over small rocks as he kicked up gold dust, stumbling past cave rocks that resembled cones in shape, but claws also.

Something was wrong with Montrose. Up until now, he was able to hide the fear behind his eyes, keep his secret to himself, but his son had caught on his drift.

It had only been a mere month, and yet he had been able to keep it from his wife, as well as those he served in the 'Established Order', a reminder of those who defeated the imposing Cyber threat, centuries ago.

His son snuggled under the gold sheets, allowing his mind to wander, to seek out possibilities. Being only six, Octavian was clever. Again, that was something inherent his fathers nature.

Embracing that fact, Octavian wanted to work out what his dad was hiding from him, and expose his secret to his mother, and the 'supposedly top secret' organisation he worked for. In his way of thinking, and how a family should best operate, was by never keeping secrets. His father had taught him that.

_Nine hours had passed_, and Octavian was eating his breakfast, with his mother and father. They were seated at a grand table, in thrown like seats. Octavian watched his dad tuck into his meal, when his mother caught him glaring.

"What's the matter Octavian?" she asked in her usual sweet and casual nature.

In looks, she appeared dressed in the same manner of clothes Montrose was dressed in, but also her appearance was no different, only her wrinkles didn't show as much. That was the beauty of make up.

"Nothing," replied Octavian, quickly and upfront with his mother. He picked up the 'tools for eating', as if ready to dine, and saw his mother smile at him, before she too tucked into her meal.

Half way through their meal, and Octavian interrupted the silence.

"You were scared," he said, his attention focused on his dad.

Montrose put down the cutlery. His head turned slowly towards Octavian.

"Be silent son, or I will send you to your room."

Octavian obeyed his father, like a naughty boy being told off by their teacher.

Exchanging looks among those sitting among her, Sigrete gazed at her husband, disturbed.

"What were you scared of?" she asked, all too quietly for Octavian to hear, as he sat opposite her playing with his food.

Montrose turned to his wife, gave her a look, and then left the table.

Mother and son alike exchanged worrying expressions, the inquisitive nature in them both, having sparked fury in Montrose, the head of the household.

_Four years_ later, and Montrose and Sigrete's son was ten. The 'little Vogan' was growing up in the big, wide universe. In the last few years, Octavian's father had refused to read him another bed time story, not since the day he thought back to his childhood.

His mother, being matron of A&E Galactic had referred her husband to a quack on many occasions.

Octavian's childhood had always been a difficult time. From the time before mention of the Cyber invasion, father and son time had been amazing. After mention of tales beyond his own reasoning, husband and wife, father and son time was taken up with work. Work, neither pair, Sigrete nor Octavian had ever heard Montrose make mention of before.

Each day, coming home from work, and handled with care, was machinery being used to make contact with unusual 'contacts'. Having now successfully kept a secret from his loved ones, he was ready to realise great things.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: A Sudden Shock

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Two: A Sudden Shock

* * *

Voga was very much the way it had always been, with little changes made to enhance the planet's riches. In every passage, left discarded as if worth nothing, was gold, everywhere.

The rocks, the walls, the caves, the clothes worn by everyday Vogans, but this was why in all the many years since the 'great invasion', which cost plenty of lives, there had only ever been that one conflict.

This had been so, not just due to the government being put in charge, and wanting to rule themselves instead of being governed by 'Planet in Charge', the equivalent to the Galactic Federation in relation to the galaxy and their extended dictatorships. Also however, the Vogans being as peaceful as they were also shook of such evil in the rest of the galaxy.

Little did the government, in which Montrose worked for, realise he was up to no good, yet in Montrose's mind, he was serving both his people and family in establishing a partnership. Whilst he had been busy working on such matters, this had meant little fun spent with his family, much to his regret.

He loved his son. To him, Octavian meant the world to him, as did his wife. He loved them both equally, but what he was embarking on at present would, in his mind, seemed more or less important.

Whilst Octavian wanted to be with his father, he watched as his relationship with him loosened whilst Montrose worked and worked and worked. But what was he working on really?

To his Son, Octavian knew his father's line of work, and what business meant to him. But in his eyes, his work wasn't business. It was a lot more complicated than just business. Montrose was hatching plans with Vogan's all time foes, and like the great war before, not all was as it seemed.

One night, whilst his son was in bed, fast asleep, as was his wife in the room opposite Octavian's, Montrose slipped out into the caves, to communicate via some concealed machinery in a gold attaché case. Sneaking out into the late hours was always a strain on his very nature. He wondered if ever his family caught him up to no good, whether they'd blow his cover?

When he made it inside the caves beyond his home, he sat down on a rock just above the gold dust, and unlocked his case, revealing small chunks of machinery. One of the bits and bobs had a small radar dish attached, and several dials, that in actual fact when made up of one compact device, more or less resembled a mobile phone.

"Time to get this show finally on the road," he muttered, checking that all was functioning correctly before he activated the device.

When he switched it on, the small dish began to twirl in small circles. Blips and blobs appeared on the tiny monitor just below the numerous buttons flashing red below the small, gold dish.

"Ah," murmured Montrose, in a quiet whisper.

"It seems they are in the right galaxy at least," he concluded. He watched as the monitor zoomed in closer toward the space shuttle hurling through space. From where Voga was situated, the shuttle wasn't too far off, and would be soon arriving to greet Montrose and the many hundreds of Vogans in their path.

Montrose switched the device off, and then folded it back away inside his case. Then, whilst checking if anybody was indeed close by, he quickly got out another device. This time, machinery in which he would make contact with those he had brought back to Voga.

The device was in fact no less than a mobile phone, but unlike the many bits and bobs in relation to the planet of gold, this device was silver, and belonged to the Cybermen.

Montrose dialled a four digit code into the small, compact device, and it began to hum. Then, after a moment or two, a voice spoke through to Montrose.

_"Vogan ally, you have called upon us, and we hear you," _crunched a voice with no tone or tuning.

"How many of you are there?" asked Montrose, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"We are six in number, but in strength, we are one hundred and fifty approximately, however they are in cryogenic chambers not yet ready to be reactivated," responded the alien voice.

As it spoke, and whilst Montrose listened hard, its sinister being seemed to penetrate Montrose's mind, as if the image of it talking, combined with the elder Vogan's fear, took him over.

"I understand," said Montrose, a moment later.

"My processed mind has picked up some hesitation in your voice," added the Cyberman on the line.

_"Oh, no, I was just taking what you said, in…" _Montrose quickly picked up, aware of how the Cybermen operated.

"This is how we go on, from strength to strength, without vulnerability of useless emotions interfering with tasks of maximum importance. When we dock on Vogan within the hour, your species will fall to the might of our race, and your son, of whom we will leave among those left for dead on his home world, will join us at our side, as the _**new Cyber Controller!"**_

Montrose fell silent, the device still held up to his ear, but his jaw had dropped, his eyes now closed, as he clenched his teeth, his fists also, as he began to see through what he had been working towards.

**"NO!" **he screamed, then realising his family was only down the cave beyond.

"This was not what we agreed to, and you certainly aren't going to use my son to take orders from. Should you choose to fight against us, we will be ready. We've grown in anger and hatred for your species, but you should thank me for showing you some compassion," Montrose raged, now seriously worried.

He waited on the Cyberman on the line to respond.

**"You will die first Vogan," **was the dreaded response.

"As we arrive on Voga," the Cyberman continued. "We will march to where you have delighted us in informing our machinery of where you are based, and hunt you down. Your species will watch as we stride past them, to seek you out. Again, your race has only you to thank, for luring the Cybermen into a conflict in which they can only win. You are the enemy Voga has brought upon themselves, and once your people find out, you and your family will be better of in the hands of the Cybermen, _**or otherwise better of dead!"**_

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The dead and the wounded

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Three: The Dead and the wounded

* * *

Montrose never made an attempt to respond to that. He hung up the line, packed up his things, and ran on through the cave, as far from his family as he could possibly get. He never wanted this, any of the strain to have been brought down upon his loved ones.

He ran on further through the night, but little did he know that still functioning as normality now wandered free of Montrose's mind, that the Cybermen were still able to, via their device, track the Vogan's movements.

On board their shuttle, shooting through space, the Cybermen were busily working, plotting and scheming, hatching and planning their means of attack. Two Cybermen were at the flight deck, whilst the others were with their leader, reactivating the rest of their warriors.

_"Leader is it wise to bring all our units into a war we know not the power these Vogans now possess?" _asked the leader's body guard, close beside him.

The black handle bars turned sharply in the direction of the Cyberman with as many questions in tow unlike any other designated protector. Still, the other Cybermen had respect for the Cyber Units concern.

"We must be prepared for any means of combat from the resistance we may receive on arrival on the planet Voga," was the loud and ruthless response from the Unit's leading body.

"We must show these _'Vogans' _that this time around, Voga will go down in the history books for being one of many planets to fall under the might of the Cyber race."

The other Cybermen watched as their leader turned back to releasing the cryogenically frozen Cybermen from their chambers. They watched in hope that their circuits were still in tact.

**"Excellent," **boomed the Cyber leader, as each awoke bowing down to their superior.

_"This time," _continued the Cyber leader, turning to his warriors, his presence bold and dark, and frightening, his mannerisms cold and his tear shaped eye sockets overflowing with bubbling hatred.

**"We the Cybermen will conquer and destroy, and show no mercy on the planet below!"**

* * *

Rory was with the Doctor, out in the sun on Lunar Bros 1, when Amy ran from beyond them in the far off green and pleasant landscape, being chased by something wild.

The Doctor, whilst dressed in shorts, and a T-shirt, and sun glasses, quickly left his seat, jumping to action, pulling Rory up alongside him.

"What?" yelled Rory, being yanked from his sun bathing, his paper instantly coming free in his loose grip, now riled.

"What's going on Doctor?" he asked, though he wasn't receiving any immediate answers.

"Oh, it's Amy Rory, she's in danger, and I'm afraid but brave enough to tell you this little holiday's now over…" and he ran forward, to meet the 'screaming Amy' half way toward the TARDIS.

"Doctor…." She screamed, the strange looking turkey bird, only with three heads on the rampage behind her.

"What did you do to it?" the Doctor asked her, taking her in his arms, for a short hug, much to Rory's straight and narrow facial features, watching their every move together.

After a moment or two, they released their grip on one another, and the Doctor took Amy's hand, heading back toward Rory and the TARDIS.

"I promise Doctor, I did absolutely nothing, well…perhaps something, but nothing innocent," she said, being propelled into the blue box by the Doctor's forceful nature. Rory was shoved in next, and then the Doctor, leaving his deck chairs behind to face the three headed turkey with a grudge alone.

Inside the TARDIS, the occupants were breathing heavily.

"Nothing Innocent?" the Doctor pondered aloud. He roamed the console, crept down underneath the central column, starring up at his young, beautiful companion.

"I meant to say nothing…something or other, but I can't say guilty, so nothing 'bad bad'," she insisted.

The Doctor ran back up to the main stage, appearing at Amy's side.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and then snooped back around the console, flicking switches, setting some coordinates, passing the time.

Amy just trailed off, whilst Rory just kicked off his trainers, and found a comfy spot on the console to lean on.

He was starring at Amy, a blank face as per usual, but he seemed let down.

Amy turned her attention from the Doctor to her loved one, and leaned on the console beside him.

"Mad at me?" she asked, much to Rory's little humour truly showing.

"Well," he said, taking the thought in. "I was actually beginning to think that once, just this once, we weren't going to become attached to some monster or other, like we always do. I was having fun back there, sunbathing, reading the paper. You know how long it's been since I've read the paper, yet alone the Leadworth Times."

"But Rory," pestered Amy. "You often read the paper back home, I know however there's no sunshine in Leadworth, in which I can't apologise enough…" and both laughed at once.

"I know," Rory added. "Only, It seems forever in here, there's no mention of the time on the watch on our wrists, and it's as if, knowing that this is a time machine, we fail to enjoy the time we have together…" and Rory and Amy exchanged a long romantic flirt, before both kissed ahead of the Doctor, who simply leaned across the console behind them, starring at them happily.

Then Amy pulled back, and turned to the Doctor. Cheekily, she said – "Wanna take a photo, it'll last longer," and she saw the Doctor roll his eyes, before turning away, and she pushed herself forward, to kiss Rory on the lips once more, before until the Doctor announced they had arrived.

"Oh where, I wonder?" yelled the Doctor, patting the console softly.

"Earth, Egypt, Rome?" queried Amy, as she and Rory skipped hand in hand from out of the blue box into a cave full of dead bodies.

The Doctor was crouched behind a cone shaped rock, watching beyond as creatures grey and old ran with blazing guns, shooting gold dust beyond the corner the Doctor could not see past.

"Quickly," called the Doctor, gesturing with his hand for Amy and Rory to join him at his side. "Come here," he yelled.

Both did as their companion asked, and hid behind the rocks watching little 'old men' or so they appeared in the eyes of Amy and Rory. Then, what was made apparent to the Doctor, was that from beyond the cave they were in, appeared an old and dreary looking Cyberman. Its silver suit and helmet blaring sparks as ammunition shot from out of a socket in its head. Then, another creature ran forward, was gunned down, and then another Cyberman joined the other at its side.

The Doctor starred on in horror. He knew where he was, and knew the creatures falling under heavy fire.

"Voga…" he said, turning to his friends.

_"Pardon?" _asked Rory, in his strange and rather frightened manner.

"The planet I think he means dopy," said Amy

"That's right," said the Doctor, turning back to look beyond the bodies at the approaching Cyber menace.

Amy wondered what they were, to her, they looked slightly odd.

"Who are the 'silver weirdoes' ahead?" she asked, sounding bold and rather loud, as if wanting to bring the Cyber threat upon them also.

"They're known as Cybermen, and these appear to be an old scout force, who are obviously hoping to win a planet they wanted to destroy centuries ago, but why hope to destroy Voga again? I don't get any of this, unless…I'm around here somewhere alongside Sarah Jane Smith, or…"

_"Sarah Jane who?" _wondered Amy, amidst the attack and loud gun shots ringing in her ears.

"Never mind who," said the Doctor, watching as the Cybermen disappeared down a stray tunnel.

"What I advise is…you and Rory," and now he was giving instructions to Amy. "Bundle back inside the TARDIS," he said, sharply. "And I will go on ahead, see what's going on here, try and put an end to the battle that I can see only one side winning, the Cybermen."

"No Doctor," replied Amy. "We're coming along with you!"

Rory sighed, a long and meaningful sigh.

_"Must we?" _he asked Amy, as the Doctor looked down at them both. Still, he was alet and at the ready, whilst standing to attention.

"Yes!" stated Amy. "Now come on, let's be off!" she declared, before she was shushed by the Doctor, and told to keep close behind him, as they stepped over the bodies of the dead and wounded, toward a clear passage.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Life forever over

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Four: Life forever over

* * *

In and among the body count, Montrose lurked far from home in a cave he had never wandered in before. The cave itself was dark, the walls seeming to squash inwards, and whilst he slowly pushed forth, onwards and upwards, he sensed still he was in danger. Pushing the thought of the Cybermen behind him, he reached for an old photo slotted beneath his head dress. Pulling it free and starring blankly at the photo, a tear ran down his old, grey cheek. The photo was of his son, of whom he knew he would never see ever again.

_"Octavian…my only child," _he mumbled, his lips so zipped together he couldn't get a word out. He was too emotional too get his head around the fact that soon, he was going to die.

He clutched the photo hard in his fist, that then rest by his side, as he marched on through the gloomy cave, when he heard something ahead stamp its foot. He stopped, still, holding his breath. Through the darkness, there seemed to be a glow. Whatever it was, starring back through the dark at Montrose was of the same build and height, the glow clearly shining through its eyes.

"Here we go…" said Montrose, preparing himself for his ultimate down fall. He stepped forward, even closer towards the 'being' ahead.

**"You've tracked me down!" **he yelled, his voice hurting in his struggle to get further away from the chaos, only to meet his death in the very end.

For a moment, there was no response, and the glow suddenly faded away, as if magically, or perhaps to scare Montrose further. Montrose however, was not the sort forced into a corner to be preyed upon by any evil.

"I hate you!" he carried on shouting. "We hate you! I hate what I have done, and indeed you've come to bump me off, and I accept, because it is my time to die, for all I have committed, as an act of selfishness, and now my people are dying, and I am to blame. So, strike me down, but know this…" and he paused, readying himself for the anger growing in the approaching Cyberman. **"You too will fall, and so will your ridiculously stupid Cyber ways!"**

At that moment, the creature shot from out of the dark, its arms in full attack mode, heading toward Montrose's neck, and then tightened around his jugular. The Cyberman hammered the Vogan to the ground, striking his head three times, whilst Montrose fought the might of the Cyberman. But it was a hopeless attempt to do anything in response to what Montrose knew was him being ready to leave Voga forever.

_"You have betrayed your species Vogan!" _the Cyber Unit growled. _"You have aided the Cyber cause, and will be known forever as the Vogan who brought destruction down upon Voga. We only aided your foolish desires, and now Vogan, it is time for you to leave here_!"

The Cyberman hit the Vogan a second time, this time with such a powerful force that Montrose fell unconscious, breathing heavily, until tears ran his eyes, and blood drained from his sides. His breathing slowed, and he was dead. The Cyberman stood mighty and victorious above him, and moved on, through the tunnel.

The whole of Voga was in a struggle to support the planet on the basis of a mighty Cyber Invasion. Flames and Cyber fire struck innocent Vogan's as they brushed through the city among the return of a myth, a legend, and an evil tale of an event having come back to haunt the next generation.

Octavian was awakening in his bed, having heard screams from neighbours, and shouts from the military. He nudged his bedcover off his bed, getting changed to leave his home in haste. Then, he saw something terrible, something all too mystifying and upsetting. His mother, Sigrete, was lying at the very top of the stair case, in a pool of her own blood, in which dripped from a wound in her side.

**"NO!" **yelled the boy now lost without his mother at his side.

Then, looking beyond his mum's body, he saw the culprit, the creature from the records, the stories. All the evil stories!

"Human child detected, located beyond staircase…" cried a voice, it's metallic tone all too much now in Octavian's head.

"You _f.._." but he couldn't bring himself to swear. It wasn't in his nature, and he saw the creature following him up the staircase.

"I've got to get out of here," he said, quickly, but he didn't want to leave his mother's side. Was this the last he'd see of her, if he were to leave her now? He knew it would be, because he had to get out, head through the night to find his father, of whom he knew had to be around somewhere, he just had to be. He was his only hope, now on Voga.

He ran back into his bedroom, toward the window of which he reckoned was his only means of escape from the Cyberman. He held it up, and squeezed through, jumping free from his room, and falling into the cave below. As he quickly got up, he ran but starring back, his room exploded into a ball of fire, a loud and petrifying explosion full filling his ears.

"Bloody hell!" he said, gulping hard, and heading off as far from the flames as he could get.

"Goodbye ma'," he whispered, jogging off. "Goodbye Voga," he added, as he ran on ahead. "Goodbye life as I once knew it…" he concluded.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: A Victory

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Five: A Victory

* * *

Octavian ran ahead of the flames trailing behind him, the heat hot on his red raw back, his clothes now ripped and heavily torn. He wondered why ever would the Cybermen return to Voga? What was it they wanted from his home world, his birth place, his mother and father, and family, and friends? Still, ahead of him, he heard cries for help. Then, the cries would turn to silence after Vogan's were wiped from the face of the planet, left to turn to gold dust, to join their ancestors.

_"Humph…" _puffed Octavian, as he ran through a tunnel and out the other end, before bumping into a man, of whom said 'he was a Doctor, and not to worry'.

"Who are you?" demanded Octavian, taken aback by any human on Voga.

"As I said, I'm 'a' Doctor and 'the' Doctor, one in the same really. This wonderful woman beside me is known as Amy, and this gentleman at my right side is Rory. We're pleased to meet you, but we would like to know your name?"

The small boy approached the three humans a little closer.

He whispered – "Octavian."

"Oh wonderful, what a name!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Excuse him," butted in Amy. "He forgets there're people dying…"

The Doctor had, as Amy had put it, half forgotten, but then added that he was sorry, and carried on.

"Where's your family Octavian?" the Doctor asked, in a 'rest assured' tone.

"Without sounding hurt, he replied – "My mother's dead, her body is now gold dust in a burnt down house, or cave if you like," he said, in a low, but understanding voice, given the circumstances.

"And your father?" asked Rory, 'getting in there', raising a voice, a concern.

"I don't know," Octavian answered.

Now tears poured from his eyes, and Amy shot Rory a glare.

"See what you've done," she said, teasing her loved one.

"It's alright," she said, comforting the young Vogan.

"It is," said Octavian, in response to her mothering him.

"I will wipe the Cybermen from history, take them out unit by unit, bring my mother and father back from the dead with honour!"

The Doctor seemed stern, but Amy nodded in agreement.

Octavian showed the three humans his hands. They were bloody.

"My mother's blood, of which will never leave me. I am scarred. But as I say, I will triumph over the Cyber race!"

"Yes you will," added Amy.

_"Uncalled for," _whispered the Doctor, to his young female companion.

"You mustn't think like that Octavian," said the Doctor. "Your parents wouldn't want you to think like that."

"So, what are you saying?" Amy plucked up. "He shouldn't want to take revenge on the Cybermen?"

"Well, I'm with the Doctor on this one," said Rory. "He may get hurt…"

"We can bring him aboard the TARDIS, take care of him, bring him up…" Amy went on.

Octavian now looked up to Amy, like a sister believing in her young brother, as though everything was going to be alright, and even more so.

**"No, we cannot,"** said the Doctor. "I'm not some trainer, here to give tips to those I wish never to see leading a war they cannot possibly win!"

_"Well done Doc.."-_

**"Shut it Rory!" **declared Amy.

Rory quietened down.

"But Doctor, if you leave me here, I am no doubt going to fall victim to the Cybermen. From what I've read up on humanity in all of their forms, you are of men who are warriors! Lead me to them, leave me to grow, and then in years to come, I will fly with wings that will crash into Cyber Control, and get my 'own back!'"

Octavian was quickly taken under the Doctor, Amy, and Rory's wing, and made to huddle back down a tunnel, from an approaching Cyberman.

"So, what do you say?" asked the child ahead of the Doctor.

_"I say yes!" _stated Amy, winking at the boy, as they made their way up toward the TARDIS.

**"Get in, quickly," **said the Doctor, all in a rush and a panic.

He unlocked the doors, watching as Octavian threw himself inside, hearing his hurt cry as he hit the metal railings, falling unconscious.

**"Help him up!" **shrieked Amy. Rory picked him up, and took him through another door at the other end of the console room.

Amy quickly joined the Doctor back outside.

"Rory's taking him to the sick bay," she said.

"There's no time to discuss the Vogan's health now Amy, there are Cybermen everywhere!"

At that moment, sparks shot off the Police Box's sign just above the Doctor and Amy's head, sending them both inside the TARDIS without a second's thought.

The Doctor ran ahead of Amy, who bolted the lock on the blue shimmering doors. Activating the console, flicking levers and switches all at once, the Doctor sent the TARDIS on its way to safety, away from the planet Voga of which he knew stood little chance of remaining in the same orbit, or in space for very much longer.

"I suppose I had better check on the Vogan…" said the Doctor, humph-ing out of breath, panting almost, wheezing.

"Leave him to Rory," said Amy. "He's a nurse after all…"she concluded.

The Doctor nodded.

"So, where to drop him off?" he asked Amy.

They both stood still, in thought.

"I know…" he said, and he quickly set the coordinates.

* * *

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6: The Haunting of the Cybermen

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Six: The Haunting of the Cybermen

* * *

Rory ran up two flights of stairs with the young Vogan in his arms. He didn't actually know where the sick bay was located, but simply followed the Doctor's directions.

Then, he saw through a pane of glass, a bed and a few machines. He pushed the door forward, and at once laid the small alien down on the bed, pulling the warm covers over him, wrapping him up nicely.

**"Ah, you found it alright!"** yelled a voice from behind Rory, past the door he had walked through, and spoken with the pitter patter of footsteps in tow, the Doctor emerged.

"That I did," said Rory, turning to the Doctor, who applauded him grinning.

"Well done on seeing to the young Vogan's rest. Have you checked for his immediate health?" the Doctor asked.

"Um…well…not yet, I've only just put him down…" stuttered Rory, as though the Doctor was his matron, in charge of Rory's patient.

Rory leaned across Octavian, checking the Vogan over.

"Minor bruises, as far as I can tell. He only tripped over, but he's weak, most probably to do with his escape from home. The Cybermen were hot on both our tails…"

"Fantastic diagnosis Rory, but if only we did have tails eh…" said the Doctor, scratching his head.

Amy came next through the door, standing at the bedside of Octavian.

_"How is he nurse?"_ she asked, turning to Rory who wasn't at all impressed.

"He's well, but he needs his rest," spoke the Doctor first.

"Well done on getting him here," she said, now speaking to Rory, who was quick to nod, satisfied.

Then, whilst there was silence for a whole moment, Octavian's eyes sprung open. His pupils darting all around in his oddly shaped sockets, his short grey hair wavy in his bed.

**"They haunt my mind…"** he yelled, his voice too crackly under the strain he was under.

Amy, who was crouched at his bedside, turned her head in shock towards him.

"Sorry?" she asked, unable to understand what he had meant.

"Who Octavian?" asked the Doctor.

**"The Cyber army marching to victory, my home world burning, my ancestors waiting on my charred body, ripped to shreds and burnt alive by the menace of the Cybermen,"** the Vogan answered.

The Doctor joined Amy at the young Vogan's side.

"It's alright," he tried to reassure him. "You're safe, you aren't burning alive, you aren't even near death, not whilst we're alongside of you, because we promise no harm will ever again come to you! Not where we're taking you, I know that!"

"And where would that be?" asked Amy, ignoring the frantic alien sweltering in his bed.

_"You'll see,"_ said the Doctor, turning to leave, Octavian having fallen back to sleep.

"Come on Rory," said Amy, pulling his hand, nagging him to leave with her.

"Oh, I'd better stay with the Vogan child," he said, but the Doctor stopped in his tracks, and told him – "He needs his sleep, he'll be fine here, this room is in keeping with the happy environment of my ship. Fetch him when we arrive, but for now we must leave him to rest."

Amy smiled back at the Doctor, again pulling Rory's hand, and this time, he let her. The Doctor was the last to leave the sick bay, programming the door to remain shut on the outside, whilst he starred in on the alien, tears in his eyes. He felt his pain, how he felt, of loosing his family and friends, a war, the like of which had devastated his own life, in comparison to the young Vogan's.

He left the door, turning to descend upon the console room alone. Amy and Rory had gone to the lounge quarters, and despite himself looking forward to treating his health and hunger, he wanted some time to himself before he arrived at his chosen destination.

* * *

To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7: loosing touch

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Seven: Loosing touch

* * *

The Doctor greeted the console like an old family friend, that it was, but as he leaned on its round base, his thoughts went out to the Vogan child, asleep in his quarters. Having left him to get over the loss of his family and friends, the Doctor pondered in thought.

_"Those wretched Cybermen," _he mumbled, his hands brushing together, fingertips touching on and off.

"Always turn up when you least expect a war, and that being the Vogan's weakness. They weren't prepared, they never thought the Cybermen would ever return to their home world," he went on, his arms now crossed, his eye brows raised.

In the background, the TARDIS console wheezed and fell, gradually and steadily, in comparison to the thoughts entering the Doctor's mind, of which he was processing in mumbles.

Then, there was a small hiss and a hum, and then –

_*SCHUTOOM-*~_

"Amy, Rory, we've arrived…" the Doctor was saying, over some loud speakers, his voice now fulfilling the noise that had once been the central column.

"Coming!" yelled Amy, pulling Rory through to the console room, from the door to the lounge area.

Amy was now in a woolly sweater, Rory also, and both wore tight fitting jeans.

"What are you wearing?" laughed the Doctor, his eyes fixed on their clothes.

"Oh I checked the readings you dialled into the console," said Amy, as if a professional in time and space travel.

"Yeah, she did Doctor," added Rory, Amy's puppet in all things space travel.

"But the TARDIS only works for me," said the Doctor.

"That's what you like to think space man," replied Amy, her funny and strange ways again bubbling to the surface.

"I had a friend who labelled me 'space man', but never mind that, I'll just go and get some other clothes on myself, give me a moment, and whilst I'm getting changed, Rory, perhaps you'd be so good as to wake the young Vogan."

Rory nodded, quick to leave Amy's side, jogging up the stairs to the sick bay.

The Doctor left through the hatch Rory and Amy had before entered from, and down some stairs, into the changing rooms.

About to find the appropriate clothes, the Doctor wondered.

"Am I doing the right thing, or am I just listening to Amy's protests?"

He found a woolly jumper that looked like his old yeti costume, and then struggled to get into it. Still, his braces and bow tie were on show, just how he liked things.

Rory remembered his route to where he would find the Vogan, pushing the door but it would not budge. He peered through the pane of glass in the window closet to the door. He saw the alien breathing heavily, shaking, his mouth mouthing words as if he was shouting, screaming in his sleep.

**"DOCTOR!"** he yelled.

Luckily, the Doctor was close by, appearing from behind Rory.

"What's the trouble?" he asked.

"The creature, it's troubled, look!" and the Doctor did as Rory had said.

Seeing the creature in such a state, made him gulp even harder, given where he had set the TARDIS for. He dialled a code into the door, and then pushed it open.

"Octavian," he said, darting over to the creature's bedside.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rory.

"He's dreaming, experiencing a nightmare I would say," said the Doctor, before the creature suddenly awoke.

"Oh thank goodness," said Rory, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How're you feeling Octavian?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm… well, "the Vogan answered.

"Good," said the Doctor. "Because we've arrived at our destination, come on," and the Doctor helped the alien from out of his bed, and down the stairs into the console room. When they got there, Rory asked – Where's Amy?"

The Doctor shivered in his yeti top and realised the door was swaying in the breeze.

**"No**_, no, no!"_ he yelled. **"We've got to get after her!"** the Doctor declared.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Finding a home

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Eight: Finding a home

* * *

Passing through the blue police box's doors, the Doctor, Rory, and the Vogan child stood in awe of their mountainous surroundings.

"Wow, this woolly top does the trick," shivered Rory, still however feeling the chill on the wind.

"Where are we?" asked the Vogan. He starred up at the Doctor.

**"Alaska!" **exclaimed the Doctor. He turned to both the Vogan and Rory who were eager to hear why he had brought them here.

"This is to be where you will grow up Octavian. The indigenous people here will bring you up, and part of my bringing you here is due to Amy, of whom changed my mind…"

Rory cut the Doctor a glance, his eyes shifty.

"Oh, not like that Rory," the Doctor added. "She didn't use a _'talent'_ to twist my arm…"

The Vogan turned back to the Doctor.

"Continue please," he said, and the Doctor nodded back at both him and Rory.

"We're in the beginning of the early 20th Century. There was without a doubt no single possibility of arriving on an earth occupied with technology beyond all our wildest dreams, and already the 21st Century is doing quite well, what with Torchwood and now UNIT sticking their oar in. No, the people here aren't in any way sophisticated, and that's a good thing. They hunt for their food, they build their own homes, they stick together as a family, and right now, you want someone to take you under their wing, train you up. These people are, in many ways, the unsophisticated SAS."

"What happened to you not submitting to Amy's demands?" asked Rory, stealing the Doctor to himself for a moments banter.

The Doctor looked at the small, long haired alien.

"I know what he's going through," was his answer. "I've had my family taken away from me, and look at me now, I don't usually encourage my friends to continue the fight, leading others into battle, but when he spoke of the blood on his hands, anger boiled up inside of me. If that had of been my family, I'd have demanded there be a whirl storm after them myself."

Rory didn't understand. He shook his head, smacked his forehead a second later, then turned back to the Doctor.

"But you're better than this, you aren't the guy who pushes others to do your dirty work?"

The Doctor stood in silence. He turned to the Vogan and bent down, crouching on the ground, starring into the aliens eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Octavian turned to Rory, and looked up at him.

"It is decided!"

The Doctor turned back to Rory. He got up, and led him over towards the TARDIS, where again, they talked over the situation.

"I have a feeling Rory, and of course you can shoot me down if you feel I'm being rather unusual, and callous, but I think this may be another opportunity…"

"An opportunity?" asked Rory, not with his friend.

"Yes, some points are fixed; others can go off in any direction. Should those we leave Octavian with do as I've said, train him up, etc…, he may go down in the history books, which is probably where I've heard mention of his name. 'Octavian the slyer'…"

Rory turned back to the Vogan, and smiled.

"So, he does rise up and defeat the Cybermen…" he trailed off, the Doctor, examining Rory's behaviour now, as he starred at the young Vogan.

Then Amy appeared from behind them, with a family of strange and playful people.

_"Um, Doctor…" _she said, seeming a little lost in the middle of her 'friends'.

_"Oh Amy, you've wound up in a bit of a pickle," _said the Doctor, as he turned with Rory and Octavian, to face the Inuit's holding her hostage.

**"Amy!" **yelled Rory. "We wondered where you got to!" he continued.

_"You are so clingy, it's unbelievable,"_ she shouted back at him, quietening him down.

"Now, hello, my name's the Doctor…"

Holding a hand out for one of the family members to take, they refused him, and stood agitated with Amy in their grasp.

"I want to exchange…" and whilst he spoke, he made hand actions towards those who held Amy still.

One had a spear in his hand, moving towards the Doctor, who was now moving back.

"I would like to exchange Amy for Octavian, of whom I trust you can bring up, and take under your wing," and now the Doctor seemed to be showing the Inuit's he meant to rock a baby.

However dodgy the Doctor's actions were, the Inuit's pushed Amy forward, and those with spears took hold of Octavian's arms.

**"Doctor!" **he cried.

"No Doctor, you can't let them take him!" yelled Amy.

**"Stop it Amy, I want silence!" **but still Octavian cried for help, still Amy protested, still Rory was as silent as ever.

"Amy," the Doctor went on. "You wanted for Octavian to learn from experienced folk who will in fact bring him up and see to it he lands the nick name, Octavian the Slayer. Octavian…" the Doctor yelled, running to the edge of the cliff, the young Vogan had disappeared down in the company of his new family.

He was just visible, being carried over the shoulder of a tough man in the skin of some animal.

"Octavian, you'll do well. These people will look after you, and train you up like I said they would."

On the edge of the cliff, the Doctor stood almost like a preacher, his arms waving about, the words he was shouting reaching across the whole of the snowy landscape, his voice echoing off in the distance.

Rory and Amy pulled the Doctor back, away from the cliff's edge.

"So now what?" asked Rory.

"We leave here," said the Doctor.

"What about Octavian?" pondered Amy.

_"Shush," _said the Doctor, entering the TARDIS. "I did what I thought was right, and as you said, he wanted so badly to confront the Cybermen in years to come. The family he is now in the company of will train him up to become a universal victor, one of which goes down in many history books across the known universe."

Rory shut the doors after them, and the Doctor activated the controls, leaving 20th Century Alaska forever.

As the blue box faded away, Octavian ran back up the cliff top, standing perfectly still, watching it go. Two of his new found family members accompanied him, their spears on either side of him. He looked up at them, and smiled.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Ready and willing

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Nine: Ready and willing

* * *

_Two years have passed… _

Octavian chased his appetite through the tundra, the bear fiercely charging ahead of Octavian and his family. A spear in both of his hands, he threw one, the sharp end of his weapon striking the bear until it fell on its side. Breathless and bleeding, it could no longer go on.

Being the most fit out of his family, Octavian had enough energy left within him to approach the bear, and feast upon it. As he sped up to the furry, white animal, he pulled the spear from out of its torn skin, and with his other weapon, stabbed the bear, pulling the weapon further down its body, severing the skin until its organ hung out.

**"Food,"** he raged.

He craved food. He had been left starving to two weeks, and finding any life form other than his family, was instantly looked upon as food. His family welcomed his burning appetite, and Octavian had been made the best hunter of them all.

He again, took the spear from out of the bears flesh, throwing it aside. Being the Vogan he was, his strength greater than that of his family, he dragged the animal back towards the rest of his family, and they too helped him bring the bear home.

When they reached home, Octavian cut the meat up, sharing it among his sister and two brothers. They were human, but to him that didn't mater. To them, they thought he was human, but that was not so.

And so they ate their meal, and the following day, they would hunt again, and be successful, and possibly the day next. Sometimes, they would tell stories.

It had been Octavian's turn the night before, and of course he had told the story his father had told him, of the Cybermen back home. To his family, his home seemed so far away, but that didn't matter. To Octavian, all that mattered was now, and if he continued to think so, he would one day live for the moment.

He was getting older, his training having begun in earnest the day he arrived on earth. He had fought beasts with great difficulty, but learnt the trick of the trade when hunting for food. This marked out by his daily cuts and bruises, those of which he had earned in the nature of such tasks.

As they day ended, and the night sky loomed over head, Octavian dreamt of the Doctor's words, his delivery of his Time Lord promise, that he would one day go forth and defeat the Cybermen as he said he would, two years ago.

He had now doubt he would one day.

_Five years later:_

Octavian was seventeen; his dreams of becoming someone had now heightened. He was lost without his family, having awoken to devastation. Whilst he lay asleep one night, his family members had been attacked. All around his home, the bodies of his brothers and sisters lay burnt and bruised and bloody.

**"NO!"** he screamed, darting about, searching for the intruder, but his task of hunting them wasn't something he could cope with on his own. Besides which, they had already made off with clothes the best Octavian himself had worked on being one of many crafts he had picked up on Voga.

He had to get away, leave his home, his people. In his mind, he had so much to live up to. He now had two families to fight for, and as he ran in the morning sunlight, on and on, not looking back, he came to an edge overlooking a cliff where he saw those of whom had attacked his family.

They were treading slowly with bundles of Octavian's clothes on their backs. They seemed fit as they appeared to be marching, but something was wrong. As Octavian watched from the cliff top, smoothed out on the snow so they were unable to see him peering over at them from ahead of them, he knew they were all that were left of their tribe of whom had attacked his family.

Having brought with him two of the spears he had used to cripple the bear all that time ago, he got to his feet, dived over the cliff, rolled down towards his enemies, and snuck up on them from behind.

With his spears firm in his hands, he crept slowly in their footsteps, until he was forced to stand very still. One of the humans had heard a noise, and at once, the other knew something was up.

Octavian acted first, jabbing a spear into the back of one of the men, and held the other spear up to the other man's face.

**"You murdered my family!"** Octavian moaned. **"You must die in their honour!"**

The man was silent, his actions not frightening in his Octavian's no longer fresh eyes.

He jabbed the last spear into the man of whom fell to Octavian's feet. Octavian had held supremacy above those of his family now dead.

Taking back his belongings from the bodies of those he had murdered, he dropped them into a heap at his feet, and starring up into the crazy blue sky, he yelled out in fury.

**"And now for the Cybermen to fall, and for my trial to begin, I am ready Doctor, and I will find a way of achieving my ultimate victory!"**

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: A more than welcome return

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Ten: A more than welcome return

* * *

Huddled around the console, the TARDIS team discussed 'little Octavian'. The Doctor, frustrated now with Amy's attitude, had his hands pressed down on the base of the central column, shaking his head.

"You should never have allowed those people to take him," Amy was saying.

The Doctor turned to look at her, his awkwardness striking all crazy thoughts in her head.

"It was you who persuaded me to give him up to those people in the first place," the Doctor told her. "And furthermore, had you not gone off on your own, Octavian wouldn't have become our only bargaining chip in getting you both, but then there was always Rory…"

"Hey…"- Rory interrupted.

Amy suddenly felt hurt, his big ego now squashed.

"I'm sorry," she said, now seeming a little 'down in the dumps'.

"Don't be," said Rory, speaking up for the Doctor. "This was an opportunity," he continued. "Apparently, that 'little Vogan' becomes a mighty warrior."

Amy looked stunned, in shock, starry eyed.

"You're joking?" she said, her voice gradually getting louder, and finally confidence took over.

"Good – For – Him!" she said, declaring how pleased she was for the Vogan.

"Yes, yes, yes," said the Doctor, muttering on. "I imagine at this moment in time however, he is beginning to wonder how he ever expects to become a mighty warrior stuck in the early 20th century…" the Doctor wondered. He turned his attention back to Amy and Rory.

"Forever's a long time," he said, considering the chain of events in the order he had already delved them out.

"The future cannot be rewritten, what we have done is changed them ever so slightly, having not realised at the time that Octavian is supposed to go on to great things. I think, and despite having just left him, we often forget time goes by pretty quickly. By now even, I expect the warrior in him is showing."

"Are we going back to collect him?" asked Amy, now really excited.

"Absolutely Amy, as Rory said, this opportunity must be fulfilled, and we have the means of getting him from points A to B. We were always meant to deliver him to greatness, and you know there's one other thing that's been bothering me…" the Doctor went on, starring at the blank faces of Amy and Rory. "Those Cybermen that invaded Voga, well…what if they knew of Octavian's future, and so decided to go back in time and change events. I said they were a small scout force, but what if the Cybermen were so cunning as to intentionally travel back in time to avert future history. It can be done, and so assuming I'm correct, let's get our Vogan back!"

The Doctor turned back to the console, whacked a lever to the right, and suddenly the TARDIS jerked downwards, descending upon the planet below.

"Calm down Doctor," yelled Rory, as he slipped, grabbing onto the console.

"Calm… me? Rory, I'm perfectly calm, just excited. I've stumbled upon something all too sinister, something that needs to be investigated. Now, here's the plan," and whilst he spoke, he grappled to cling onto something himself. The TARDIS was shaking about all over the place.

"We arrive back where we just dematerialised from, collect Octavian, wherever he might be, and then send him on his way to his almighty victory. You see, being a time traveller is like being an ice cream van driver, or some other crazy job. You have the responsibility of those you meet, and seeing to it that they fulfil their destiny."

The TARDIS danced through the time vortex, shot further towards earth before finally touching down on the surface.

There was an almighty **_*THUMP!* -_**

"We've arrived Amy, Rory," yelled the Doctor, again, and he quickly got up, and darted over towards the doors. Pulling them backwards and stepping back out into the snowy landscape, there just in front of him was Octavian, the now half grown up Vogan.

"Oh, this day gets creepier," said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together with joy.

"What's up Doctor?" yelled Amy, as she and Rory ran to find Octavian standing in the doorway.

"He was just there, ahead of me, waiting for us, the TARDIS to arrive. Now, tell me that's not got anything to do with his future, and should you, I'll certainly disagree, because should things get any weirder, Amy, Rory, we'll be right behind our Vogan friend here, every step of the way!"

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: A present to do battle with

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Eleven: A present to do battle with

* * *

Again the TARDIS began to dematerialise, only this time with three passengers. As soon as it was free from the Earth's gravitational pull, it took off, further into space than ever before.

The Doctor had seen to it that Octavian was treated to the TARDIS lounge quarters, the warmth, food, and good health that he too lived on within his home.

Having Octavian back on board, was a feeling of great relief that he had survived the harshness that had had been the loss of his second family, and the environment he had been placed in.

Whilst he survived years on earth in such a short space of time considering he was on the TARDIS a mere ten minuets ago, he had picked up the necessary skills in order to combat his enemies. He had trained well with his brothers and sisters, and learnt how to survive in bitter circumstances.

Now, alone again in the console room, left to work, the Doctor worked the controls in preparation for the ultimate conflict, the final battle, the last stand between Octavian and the Cybermen. His family's deaths, his training on Earth, had led up to this event, and the Doctor was aware that ready or not, this had to be so.

In his head, his mind ticked like an itch he couldn't get at. He didn't want to send the Vogan to his death, but he had already passed judgement on time's relativity at this stage.

"Almost there," he mumbled, and he hurried off through a door leading to the lounge quarters, to hurry Amy, Rory, and Octavian.

As he entered the lounge room, there was Octavian, Amy, and Rory joking and telling stories of which the Vogan had picked up on Earth. As the Doctor approached, he heard Octavian's tales of woe and pity, yet little regret. Of defending his second families honour and how he knew the time had come to do battle with the Cybermen.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, nodding respectfully to Octavian's thirst for conquest.

"But the TARDIS has arrived on Telos, the home of the Cybermen, and I expect you know why I've brought you here?"

Octavian shrugged but nodded in response to the Doctor's question.

"You've obeyed my wishes, and brought me to the home world of the Cybermen, where I will do battle with every last one of them. I thank you Doctor, you have done myself and my family proud."

Octavian turned back to Amy and Rory, and smiled at them both, before they both took Octavian in their arms, squeezing him tightly.

"We're going to miss you Octavian," said Amy, speaking for the three of them.

"Do your family proud, and be tremendous out there," added the Doctor.

He led Octavian through the console room, and towards the doors. As he was about to step out beyond the TARDIS, the Doctor remembered. He ran back inside, past Amy and Rory, back into the lounge and out again. Now in his arms was a present for the Vogan, who looked starry eyed himself to be presented with something so gratifying from the Doctor.

"What is it?" he asked the Doctor, and both Amy and Rory peered over their companion's shoulders to make out what the present was.

As Octavian unwrapped it, the sleeve of the present tore away revealing a sword, a gold sword.

"An old relic from Voga," said the Doctor, grinning mischievously at the Vogan.

"Years ago, I was presented with that by your great ancestors, who gave it to me for defeating the Cybermen in my eighth incarnation. Now you require it in defeating them here, and do good…" he added, watching the Vogan leave his sight, charging off with his sword in hand, and disappearing over the sodden landscape and the mysterious mist.

The Doctor shut the doors of his ship, and on the scanner beside the console, Amy and Rory watched Octavian practising swinging his sword, testing his fighting abilities. But as quick as he shut the doors on the Vogan, the scanner turned black as the TARDIS had successfully dematerialised.

Now on the scanner, space and stars, twinkled and shone brightly into the scanner, in which was blinding and the Doctor changed its settings, finally switching it off altogether.

On the planet below, pushing forward towards his target, the one and only place in which Octavian was heading towards, was Cyber Control. But in order to get there, he had many all time consuming challenges to face in an attempt to conquer and defeat the Cyber threat and menace.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Proving his worth

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Twelve: Proving his worth

* * *

_Telos_: The Cybermen's second home had seen better days, yet there had indeed been change. Littered all over the dusty, war torn landscape, were human bodies, some with no heads attached, truly showing the brutality of the attacks that had been brought upon the resistance, having already been squashed by the Cyber threat.

As Octavian shifted through the scattered human remains, pushing through the mist, carefully stepping over loose arms and limbs, casually squashing the odd hand, he paused.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. It wasn't so sudden that he hadn't heard the sound of footsteps before, but now he had heard groaning, that was now creeping up on him.

The dark had fallen all too soon, the 'pitch blackness' enveloping Octavian, and as he turned back to seek out whoever was following him, he was unable to. He couldn't see a single thing, not even the bloody bodies draped across the landscape, at the level of his feet.

Slowly, and quietly, Octavian hesitated to turn back to face the way in which he was first moving, ignoring what little he had heard from behind him. He continued to move on, his footsteps making some noise, as he bounced over heads lying about like footballs ready to be kicked or otherwise stepped on.

Then, the very thing happened, and Octavian crouched down, forcing away the mist with his hands. As it cleared, he wiped away the tears in his eyes, now aware that what he had kicked was in fact a weapon.

Fortunately, it was when he grabbed hold of it, that what had been following him jabbed at him from behind, knocking him forward.

**_"Urgh!" _**groaned Octavian, as the creature kicked him again, this time forcing the Vogan's face into the dust and tiny rocks.

The creature picked him up from behind, its hands gripping Octavian's shoulders as it threw him further into the darkness beyond.

Octavian was thrown by what was going on. As he fell to the ground, he found he was still clutching his weapon. He quickly checked it's ammunition, and found there was only one bullet remaining.

**"No!"** he raged, and looking up in time, he saw the red glow in the creature's eyes. It charged from beyond the mist, it's combat skills ready to do battle with Octavian again, only this time he was ready.

Octavian waited for the creature to reveal itself. The mist was clearing, and now the monster was now visible and in a clear state.

"This one's for you Ma!" screamed Octavian, as he pulled hard on the trigger, sending the one bullet into the Cyber Unit's chest.

**"ARGH!"** it roared, now angrier than ever, and surviving its wound, it was still on the route towards him, to attack Octavian with all its power still in tact, only it had been slowed down at some rate.

It darted towards him, thrashing with its arms, now being used as claws, hoping to apply some considerable pain in its attack force. In one instance, it propelled Octavian to the ground. Both their breathing was difficult, the Cyber Unit's even more so, as it wrestled with the Vogan's strength against its own.

"I will not allow you to have me killed," moaned Octavian, shouting at the Cyberman as it began to drag him into the darkness.

**"WE - WILL - SEE!"** said the Cyberman, through its struggle, it's determination striking fear in the Vogan's misty soul.

_"We will!"_ retorted Octavian, reaching for his gold sword, the Doctor had given him.

Being dragged by his feet, Octavian had the sword now firmly in his grasp, and before he and the Cyberman reached the darkness, Octavian understood it was indeed time. He kicked the Cyberman forwards, it loosing posture and grip on him, falling forward.

**"Aahh!"** it yelped, as it gathered it had been made the fool.

Realising he now had the advantage, Octavian ran forward, raising his sword, even to the Cyberman's horror, and struck the Cyberman where the bullet had hit, in its chest unit.

**"NO!"** it cried, as its head fell back, exploding into a thousand tiny sparks. As Octavian stood back, his sword shimmering from the sparks left tingling down its golden trim, he watched as flames burned through the chest of the now 'dealt with' Cyberman. Octavian had shown how capable he was for the task of defeating those, who had defeated his family full stop.

He threw the gun aside, held out his sword ahead of him, and marched on, to do battle with Cyber Control, and through the darkness, as he neared his last ever stand, he saw the city, the Cyber domain. It lurked beyond the mist as if some great intruder to the planet itself, its grey building blocks of doom, and its centre piece housing the deadly Cyber Controller.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Octavian the Victor

Doctor Who: Suffocation

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

(Title) The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series One

Episode 12 - By Nathan Mullins

Based on an idea by David Mullins

Chapter Thirteen: Octavian the Victor

* * *

_There was a wall that surrounded the city, and kept intruders out. It was thought that the Cybermen had left their species, those that had failed in their attempts to serve their leaders, to rot on the surface of their planet Telos, with no way into the city, but to fight those who hoped to break in. _

Octavian was that bit closer in his attempts of finding his way into the Cyber City, when reaching for somewhere to drag himself up over the wall, he heard the sound of gunfire, and then saw with his own two eyes, no longer fresh to the idea of bloodshed, the bodies on the other side of the grey, metallic wall, that had been gunned down by the bullets now approaching him.

"Argh!" he screamed, falling back down behind the wall, where the bullets connected with, destroying little but their own architecture.

"Defences," Octavian mumbled.

He was quick to decide what to do next. He noticed the walls surrounding the city went on further and further down a long, long line, through the mist which was, thankfully, clearing up. So, keeping low, and his head bent forward, he ran on following the wall to wherever he'd eventually end up next.

* * *

Cyber Control was dark and gloomy, the levels to which made up the city were intense. On the ground, Cyber camps were increasing their population, producing Cyber bots in heavy duty numbers. Cybermen the size of giants acted as cranes, transporting their smaller counterparts to areas all over their city.

On higher tiers, Cybermen controlled their prisoners, of whom fought them in a war on their planet three months back, their prisoners rotting and being converted into their species.

In the heart of their complex city, the Cyber Controller monitored his entire planet, and on a monitor at present, he was searching out Octavian.

A Cyber drone entered Cyber Control, and with leadership and honour, it saluted the Cyber Controller.

"I bring news to you, Controller," it said, in its cold, callous voice.

"YES?" asked the Controller, too busy to make any salute back, or turn to the Cyber Unit either.

"A rouge Cyber Unit has been destroyed beyond the perimeter of the Cyber wall. We have an intruder to Telos."

* * *

Octavian had come to what appeared to be an entrance inside the city. But he had hit a snag. Two Cyber Units stood guard on the gate, and whether giving himself up was now an issue, struck his thoughts considerably. They'd kill him without a moments thought, if he gave himself up.

No, he ran a little further back down the wall, and heaved himself up on to the metal work, noticing the defences were still fixed on the spot he had attempted to climb as of before.

He knew this was his only opportunity, and so he grabbed at it, successfully finding himself on the other side. Once he found he was alright, he quickly spotted a door in a metal block, and backed up against it. Just as he did so, two Cyber Units marched past him, and he quickly tried the door.

As if by chance, it fell open, but as he quietly shut it back into place, and turned the corner, he found a Cyberman guarding his position. Its back was to him, and reaching for his sword once more, Octavian stabbed the Cyber Unit in its back, watching as it fell forward, flat onto its heavily built helmet.

Now, with his sword in his hands again, Octavian moved forward, jogging almost, his energy levels back up, and without having realised, he was running throughout the Cyber City.

But he too had been callous. Without coming up against any sort of heavy resistance, Octavian was merely swinging his sword, until a particular Cyber Unit caught sight of him on its scanner in Cyber Control.

"Alert all Cyber Units, our intruder has found himself making his way here! He must be destroyed!" ordered the Cyber Controller, monitoring the Vogan in his city.

"We obey Controller," answered a pack of Cybermen, as they nodded and left their Controller's presence.

Octavian was challenging the Cybermen's power, his sword now bloody with having fought many Cyber Units on his journey throughout the Cyber City, when from out of nowhere it seemed, a handful of the 'metal men' filed from out of a hatch at the far end of the tunnel like passage Octavian was heading towards.

"Halt, or be destroyed!" the Cybermen called out, but still Octavian took the fight to them, only this time, he had failed to notice they were carrying fire arms.

A once, metal blurted out from their guns, heading towards Octavian, who, with his sword held out in front of him, smacked the metal back at the creatures, in which, watching Octavian head towards them, knew their time was up.

"You…" and Octavian's spoken words, all in Vogan, was cut out by the swinging of his sword, the thrashing of torn flesh and wiring, and the shouts of those hacked to death by the Vogan.

At his feet, eight Cybermen lay still, some twitching, but their existence no more.

"This was always meant to be," he laughed, as he clutched his sword tightly in his right hand, as he made his way toward the hatch in which he guessed was where he had now reached Cyber Control.

Peering inside, and shutting the hatch behind him, he had found his match, and this time, at the present moment, and looking back, his mind seizing memories of his training, his family, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, he knew all of his past had led him to this.

**_"A Vogan Warrior?"_** boomed a loud, hard and mean voice.

The Cyber Controller came at the Vogan from behind, hammering Octavian forward, his power triumphing over his minions.

The Vogan crashed into machinery, and struggling to get back up, he dashed the devices he had fallen into at the Cyberman, who simply smacked the device from out of his way, towards Octavian.

Having now scrambled to his feet, Octavian had his sword in his hand. He swung it, aiming it at the Cyberman, missing on two occasions, then on the third, striking a tube in the arm of the monster.

It burst, and with smoke rising from its tubing, the Cyberman roared with fury, pushing away the Cyber conversion kit blocking his path to where Octavian stood.

**"You will be eradicated!" **spoke the Cyber Controller, its anger and the glow in its eyes getting stronger and more vibrant.

**"You first!"** declared Octavian, again striking the Cyberman, this time the black handle bars on the creature's head.

**"You will pay for that,"** it went on, the broken handle bar in its powerful right hand, now punching the air, hoping to make contact with Octavian's head.

But Octavian was too quick of the Cybermen, jabbing his sword at the creature again, striking his chest unit, piercing its main circuitry.

**"NO!"** it yelled, instantly burning away, until it collapsed into a heap, sparks sent flying.

Octavian was speechless, raising his sword, kissing it with happiness.

_"I've done it…"_ he mumbled, unable to take his achievement in.

He stood over the body of the Cyber Controller, and again jabbed his sword into the centre of the creature's body as it lay still below him.

"This is my reward, your death," he said, courageously. "You've died, and so will your kingdom, in my family's name, and my planet will rejoice knowing you've fallen and so have your species!"

Ignoring the fact he had taken the fight to the Cybermen and won, Octavian searched the room he was in, for something greater than his sword to use against the rest of the Cyber menace, until a faint 'beep' could be heard coming from where the Cyber Controller lay.

Octavian approached the creature once more, bending down at its side, checking it over, until he found out what the noise was.

"A bomb, counting down from fifty, and I've not long left to get out of here…" Octavian trailed off, gathering his sword and then, as he lifted the hatch, he remembered the old custom among victors of any war.

He ran back to where the Cyber Controller lay, and with his sword, he hacked at the Cyber Head, until it fell apart from the body. Realising he had very little time, he grabbed the head, and with his sword in one hand, and the head of the creature in the other, he dived out of the hatch, and ran down the long and bloody corridor he had before fought many Cybermen down.

Not knowing where he was going, Cybermen still seemed to come from out of nowhere, and with one swing, they'd be on the ground, quivering.

It was when Octavian read the sign _'transport'_, that he then realised he was in the clear. He ran down corridor, down a ramp, and out into the open, when…

**_*-KA_BOOM!*^ _**

**_An explosion tore through the Cyber City, sending Octavian flying through the air, until he fell beside a ship he was meant to pilot to safety._**

**_"Argh…"_** he screamed, getting up, and realising he was alright. From the ship he stood by, still clutching the Cyber head and his all time favourite present, his gold Vogan sword given to him by the Doctor, he watched Cyber Control crumble until rising smoke filled the whole planet. The City was tumbling, crumbling, and falling to the Might of Octavian the Slayer, the greatest Vogan to have survived the Cyber threat.

He saw Cybermen being blown forward by explosions tearing through the city still, their heads rolling to where Octavian stood, confident, and safe.

With little time to spare, he got into the cockpit of the tiny Cyber transport ship, and worked the controls. He set his sword and Cyber head down, and with a moment to test the controls of his ship, he blasted off, in time to catch the biggest explosion of them all, the whole city and its long metal walls falling under only dust remained on the sodden, dark landscape.

Like a nuclear bomb, Cyber Control had been completely wiped off the radar, and in the cockpit of his ship, Octavian laughed, as he saw the TARDIS sail by, with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory waving at him from in the doorway of the blue box.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Doctor," said Octavian, through the glass of his ship, the Doctor lip reading Octavian's words of immense honour.

"And I will never forget you," he concluded, until the TARDIS team watched as Octavian swooped over head, the whooshing sound of his incredibly fast engines forcing Amy to state…

"It's like he's got a Ferrari, compared to this old ferry…" and having heard that criticism far too often, the Doctor shut the doors of his ship, cracked up the controls, and said, "…think we can't go any faster, just watch…."

And at once, the TARDIS shot off into the time vortex, Amy and Rory holding on for dear life, awaiting their next hefty adventure.

* * *

Coming Soon… : Desperation – The Final adventure of Series One : The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor, starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams.

_Teaser Trailer:_

"There had been a rumble, a tumble, and a sneeze to end all bless him/her spoken in the land," said an eye witness, in the village of Leadworth, having however not seen what had taken his little girl.

"We can only assume the worst, given the circumstances. There have been far too many disappearances of late to count for, and I'm afraid should we pin this on aliens, we're going to loose our respect," said Chief Constable Adam Gyzon.

"Well, I'll answer to the public, and you, well, you just do your job. We, as in my team here, have some idea as to who is in fact behind this, don't you Amy, Rory?" said the Doctor, turning to his companions in confidence.

"Um, no…" said Rory, unaware of having been briefed.

"Since when anyway?" asked Amy, also unaware of any talks or ideas having been raised.

"It doesn't matter, yet I think I ought to just inform you both, including you too Captain, that now is the time we begin our long jog through the night, because they've caught up with us, and should we not leave here at once, we'll fall victims to the monsters that pick of innocent people in the dead of night!" the Doctor yelled, with fear clearly evident in his twitching eyes.

**_COMING SOON!_**


End file.
